Hawkeye (2014 film)
Clint Barton: Orphan at a young age, Circus performer, Criminal, Olympic archer, Hero using his bow and arrows against his former teacher, The Swordsman. ojo de halcón la película (2014) *'Jeremy Renner '''e's agente barton/ojo de halcón *'''Raymond Ochoa es 13-Year Old Clint Barton *'Nikki Aycox' es Mockingbird *'Samuel L. Jackson' es Nick Fury *'Patrick Dempsey' es Swordsman *'Christopher Shyer' es Trickshot *'Cameron Boyce' es Barney Barton de 15 años *'Gareth David Lioyd '''es Jorge Latham *'Misha Collins''' es Crossfire *'Zeljko Ivanek '''es Silencer *'Justin Chambers''' es Oddball *'Vince Vaughn' es Harold Barton *'Heather Graham' es Edith Barton *'''Tom Hiddleston '''es Loki (villano) Plot The film starts with Clint Barton and his brother Barney Barton being seen in an orphanage one night when Banrey tells his brother that he has found a way that they can live their lives away from the orphanage.That night the two run away from the orphanage and it is revealed that the two plan to join the circus.The film then skips ahead a couple of years where the circus the two joined has shut down and the two resort to pick pocketing but are caught by a man named Jacques Duquesne who decides to take the two boys under his wing.A year later the boys compete in the Olympics in archery which they were taught by Jacques.After the Olympics Clint sees his mentor mugging someone and decides to go turn him in but Jacques finds out about this and persues and beats Clint but just as he is about to deliver the finishing blow Jacques is hit with an arrow in the shoulder from Clint's brother Barney.The former mentor of the two then runs away and is not seen for years.The film then skips to present day where it is revealed that the two brother's relationship had deteriorated over the years and that Clint had joined a gouverment group called S.H.I.E.L.D.Shortly after he and his partner Mockingbird (Clint's love interest) are informed by Nick Fury that there has been an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D prison known as the Vault.When the two arrive the attackers are gone and so are the criminals, Swordsman (who Clint knows is his former mentor) ,Oddball, and Silencer.Before they leave the two find some tech from Cross Technological Enterprises which is where Clint use to work as head of security so he calls up an old friend to let them in after hours so they can check out the place.The next night Clint and his partner Mockingbird are let in by Clint's old friend Jorge Latham and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents go in search of any clues but are attacked not only by Swordsman,Oddball, and Silencer but also by new criminals Crossfire (who is later revealed as the current owner of Cross Technological Enterprises) and Trickshot (who is later revealed to be Clint's brother Barney).After the battle, the heroes find out that Crossfire and Trickshot's plan is to try and take down S.H.I.E.L.D (because Crossfire despises them for they once imprisoned him before he became the owner of the C.T.E) and most importantly Clint (for Barney envies his brother and his life and because Clint is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D).Later Swordsman finds out the true identity of Trickshot and plans to take his revenge on him and lead the remaining villains alongside Crossfire, who he makes a deal with.In the end, Hawkeye defeats and kills Swordsman and Crossfire, and he and Mockingbird shared a kiss. At the end of the film Trickshot is approched by Loki and asked to join the Masters of Evil. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2012 films Category:Movies Category:Marvel